Harry Potter and the Celestial Conspiracy
by fantomes
Summary: Harry and the gang go back to Hogwarts to complete their education. Mysterious happenings lead them to a dangerous conspiracy, just when they thought all evil was vanquished. Possibly more mysterious is the developing relationship between two mortal enemies...or so they thought. Eventual Harry/Draco. Not epilogue compliant.
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is my first fic, and will be multi-chaptered. Rated for later chapters, things will get steamy. (; Don't read those chapters if it's not your thing, I will post warnings. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Back to Hogwarts**

"Harry Potter Once Again Defeats Dark Lord! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Vanquished!". read the title of a crumpled and forgotten Daily Prophet, stirred up by Harry Potter and his best mate Ron Weasley's frantic search for left socks and ink bottles to complete the packing of their school trunks.

"Hey look, our front page debut", said Ron with a half-hearted chuckle, gesturing to the paper and the moving photograph of Harry, Ron and Hermione underneath the title. Grime-covered and battle worn as multiple flash bulbs went off around them, the three "heroes of the wizarding world" (as the papers often called the trio) stared grimly and determinedly into the camera among the wreckage and ruin that had once been the Hogwarts courtyard.

Harry shook his head , fishing under his bed for any clothes he had forgotten, "Just the first of many", he replied, referring to the copious amount of photographs that had been taken over the course of the summer what with the countless interviews, press conferences and various other events the trio were forced to endure.

"That's the price of fame, mate", Ron said with a grin. Harry merely smiled, preferring to stay out of the spotlight he had been under since that fateful night almost 17 years prior. It had been a trying summer. Along with all the unwanted attention, there were funerals to attend, rogue death eaters still at large wreaking minor havoc, and the reforming of the ministry of magic after Thicknesse's reign of terror. Harry had been surprised when the wizarding world had refused to accept a minister without his personal blessing. He was thrilled to support Kingsley Shacklebolt for the position.

There was also the issue of how the three friends would enter the workplace. It was unclear how, without any N.E.W.T.s, they would be able to start the careers they desired. However the answer to that question arrived via owl post in the beginning of July.

"It's weird going back, they've never had an eighth year", Ron said, changing the subject. All graduated seventh year students had been sent an official Hogwarts letter informing them that due to the previous highly unorthodox year, all seventh year students had the option of coming back for an eighth year of study and the chance to retake their N.E.W.T.s. Only 14 students would be accepted, so if interested all aspiring eighth year students were forced to write an acceptance essay on why they believed they deserved the extra opportunity. Hermione had been a great help to ensure all three were accepted, although they doubted that Hogwarts would honestly bar the saviors of Britain.

"Well considering what Neville and Ginny told us about last year… It's not that surprising", responded Harry grimly.

"Strange they're only allowing some of us back though."

"Yeah it-", Harry began, but was cut off by Hermione who bustled in looking rather harried.

"Not that strange when you think about it", she said distractedly, looking around amongst the current state of disarray Ron's bedroom was in, "I know I left it in here…Aha!" she exclaimed, picking up an amethyst book wedged halfway under Ron's dresser. "Anyway, they obviously can't put us in our old dormitories so they'll have had to make other arrangements. I expect it's also to lessen the load on the professors. With only 14 of us they'll only have to do one extra lesson. That's why only the core classes are being offered. Shame, I would've loved to continue ancient runes…Maybe I could join the seventh year class…"

Harry and Ron ignored Hermione's ancient runes dilemma and looked at one another apprehensively.

"I hadn't thought about that, us not being in Gryffindor tower", Ron said frowning.

"Me neither, what do you think they'll do with us?"Harry replied.

As always Hermione had an answer, "They have hundreds of empty rooms; they'll probably just find an unused wing to put us in." She surmised.

"True…I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we? As well as who else got in", Harry said.

"Yes we will, now if you're finished packing you really ought to get to bed. It's nearly midnight." Hermione said authoritatively. Ron rolled his eyes behind her. "I will be at least, tomorrow is a big day and I'm going to have a lot of responsibilities." Hermione had been happily surprised with a second letter that came with her acceptance letter: she had been made head girl. The letter had explained that, since last year's students hadn't even had a head boy and girl, this year there would be two each, two from the seventh year and two from the eighth year. Neither Harry nor Ron had been made head boy ("Didn't want to play favorites", Ron had guessed) and all three wondered who had received that honor. "Goodnight Harry" Hermione said with a smile. "Goodnight Ron", she said as she leaned in for a kiss. Even after the whole summer spent at the burrow together, Harry was still getting used to the idea of his two best friends as a couple. They still argued like crazy, just maybe in a bit more affectionate manner.

"Goodnight", both replied as she exited the room.

"Well I am all packed; guess we better had get off to sleep to then huh?" Harry said, yawning.

"Yeah I guess-Oi! Pig! Get off that!" Ron bellowed, swatting at his tiny owl. Pigwidgeon had been doing his best to scratch off the face of one of Ron's posters of the Chudley Cannons. The chaser in question had been trying to defend himself to no avail by swinging his teammates bat at the owl. "Barmy little git", Ron muttered while shutting the owl in his cage.

Harry chuckled as he climbed into his bed and removed his glasses.

"Night Ron."

"Night mate."

Pigwidgeon, feeling left out, hooted his goodnights until Ron with an angry, "PIG", silenced him with a swish of his wand.

Harry laughed and rolled over, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning had featured the usual hustle and bustle to get to Kings Cross Station and catch the Hogwarts Express. The entire group going, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione, apparated directly to the station, Ginny doing side-along with her mum. Getting on to the populated train was made more difficult due to the fact that most students felt the need to cheer, clap, or other wise congratulate the trio, most notably Harry. One small first-year girl with light hair even snapped a photo before squealing and running off, reminding Harry with a pang of Colin Creevey. One compartment, however, had a very different reaction to the group peering in.

"Potter", Draco Malfoy sneered as the group paused at his compartment. "I guess it's no surprise that the _savoir_ and his posse got in." Malfoys usual gang had been reduced to only two other Slytherins. It appeared that Blaise Zabini and a girl Harry recognized as Daphne Greengrass had also been accepted.

"How much did Mummy have to pay to get your death eater ass in, Malfoy? Cause we all know Daddy's in no place to be paying anyone. " Harry replied coolly. Draco's eyes flashed and he moved as if to withdraw his wand.

"Enough." Hermione said pushing Harry along and shooting Malfoy a dirty look. "And you'd do better not to start fights in front of the head girl, Malfoy." Ron flipped off the Slytherins as he went by, a gesture Zabini and Malfoy were happy to return. Daphne Greengrass, who barely looked up from the book she was reading during the altercation, resumed reading after rolling her eyes.

The group finally found a compartment containing Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, who they were pleased to see had also been chosen to continue.

"Can't believe what?" Neville asked, only hearing the tail end of Harry and Ron's heated exchange.

"Malfoy's been accepted", Ginny answered quickly, giving Luna a small smile and wave.

"What! How?" Neville exclaimed, shocked.

"How horrible", Luna said dreamily, "But the malweevils will probably get him before too long, they feed off negative energy you know."

"Er…right." Harry said, "But seriously McGonagall must have accepted some sort of payment, no other death eaters made the cut."

"I doubt that Harry," Hermione cut in, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason she chose him, probably something he wrote in his essay made her think he's turned over a new leaf."

"Yeah right", Ron snorted. "This is Malfoy we're talking about Hermione."

"I agree with Hermione", Ginny added, "McGonagall wouldn't let him in without a good motive. Forget Malfoy though." She said, moving over to sit on Harry's lap, "I'm just glad you're going to get to spend my last year with me Harry, last year was torture."

"Literally", Neville murmured as Ginny brought down her lips to brush over Harry's, reaching around and burying her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oi! I'm right here you know!" Ron yelled angrily. Harry merely smiled into the kiss. Some things never change.

When the time came to change into their robes, Neville put his on grinning from ear to ear. Attached to the front was a pin bearing the "HB" logo identifying him as head boy.

"Neville!" Hermione squealed, as Harry and Ron thumped him on the back, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Wanted it to be a surprise", Neville replied beaming "You should've seen the look on my gran's face when it came with my letter, she didn't even think I'd be one of the 14 students".

"That's great Neville", Harry said with a smile, "After everything you did last year, I can't think of anyone more deserving."

"Well I mean…You're the one who killed Vol-vol…Voldemort." Neville said quietly.

"Yeah I did, but I wouldn't have been able to if not for you Neville. You rounded up the DA and killed his snake. You truly earned it." Harry had never seen Neville look happier in his entire life.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station Harry and his friends exited the platform. Harry smiled upon seeing Hagrids massive form over the heads of all the students and his familiar call of "Firs' Years! All firs' years over here!"

The group went to the threstle-drawn carriages, and Harry morbidly wondered whether all of his friends could now see them. Judging by the looks on their faces, he guessed yes. No one mentioning this however, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry entered one of the carriages, Neville and Luna splitting off to find one of their own. Before long the familiar sight of the castle loomed in front of their eyes.

Harry felt a warming in his heart and he couldn't help but smile. He was home.

After the sorting and a truly delicious meal, ("The thing I missed most about Hogwarts", Ron had said patting his stomach contentedly) Professor McGonagall stood up from the center seat at the staff table and raised her hands for the students to quiet down.

"First off I would like to welcome students new and old to another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to remind you all about our house points system. Do well and you will be awarded points for your house, any rule breaking however, will cost your house points. The house at the end of the year with the most points is awarded the house cup. Anyone wishing to sign up for their houses quidditch team may do so with their heads of house. Now I'd like to move on to our new members of staff. As I am now headmistress, I will no longer be teaching the post of transfigurations. I'd like to introduce Professor Monroe." A pretty blond witch with clear blue eyes, no older than thirty, stood up and gave a small wave and smile revealing white teeth. The students clapped appreciatively and even gave a few whistles. "All right settle down", Professor McGonigal continued, "Next is the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as our new head of Gryffindor house, Professor Link." A tall, thin man with long pulled back dark haired stood up and gave a brief nod. Harry noticed a thin scar going from above his right eye nearly down to his chin. The students once again clapped, though a little less enthusiastically than they had for Professor Monroe.

"As you all may know, Hogwarts was severely damaged in the events leading to the death of Lord Voldemort last year." At this sentence all murmurings and whispers ended and the hall went silent. "Our professors as well as help from all throughout the magical world worked tirelessly this past summer to restore it to its former glory. That goal has been achieved. I'd also like to mention that looking around you may see some friends who were seventh years last year. Hogwarts was able to accommodate a select group of students to continue their magical education and retake their N.E.W.T.s. Among these is Mr. Harry Potter. Harry if you could stand..." Feeling dread well up inside him Harry stood, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger if you could also." Harry felt a little better when his friends stood with him; he was tired of always getting all the credit. "These three talented young adults were able to eliminate the biggest threat the world has ever known, if you will join me in celebrating their accomplishments." She smiled and began to clap and the hall rang out with cheers and applause. Out of the corner of his eye Harry thought he saw Malfoy clapping but when he glanced over he was met by a scowl and certainly no applause.

"Thank you, thank you" McGonagall said once the hall quieted down and the trio had taken their seats. Now all of you, off to bed! Classes begin in the morning. First years follow your prefects. Oh and eighth years, please remain in your seats. Thank you." After all the benches had been pushed back and students exited the hall Harry looked around to see who else had been selected. From Gryffindor he and his two best friends of course, along with Neville, from Slytherin the three he saw on the train, from Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillin and Susan Bones with one other girl he didn't know and four Ravenclaws, two boys and two girls he didn't know.

"All of you gather round", said professor McGonagall as she stepped down from the high table. "Now what we are doing this year is highly unusual and only because of the circumstances of last year. You all were selected because based on your past seven years as well as your essays you were deemed most worthy to receive the best education Hogwarts can offer. As we all know, last year was not at all close to a satisfactory education. Moving on, we must discuss your rooms. There is an unused wing on the fourth floor (at this Hermione gave Harry and Ron a little nudge, pleased with herself) and we have converted it into seven two bed suites. The three girl dormitories will be on the left while the four boy dormitories will be on the right." Harry and Ron grinned at each other; it would be just like how they had spent the summer. However their happiness quickly faded with her next words. "Since you are all from different houses, the best way to determine roommates is by random selection. I have here two hats", and with a wave of her wand they appeared, "with all of your names in them. Let's start with the ladies shall we?" She reached her hands into the female hat and pulled out two slips. "Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot." Hannah smiled at one of the ravenclaw girls who smiled back. "Next the gentlemen. Brenden Moon and Darius Nichols." The two ravenclaw boys high-fived and looked pleased. Harry could only hope he would be so lucky to at least room with Neville if not Ron. "Ladies, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass", Hermione went pale and gave a weak smile to Daphne, who nodded, not unkindly. "Ernie Macmillan and Blaise Zabini." At this both parties, as well as Malfoy scowled. Clearly he had wanted to room with Zabini. Susan Bones and Lisa Turpin were followed by Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom which only left…

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Please review! Feedback is greatly appreciated. (:**

**-fantomes**


	2. A Very Hard Dilemma

**So I doubt I'll be able to post this often normally. But I literally had nothing better to do than write this chapter at work, so enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains rated M language and conduct.**

* * *

**Cp. 2- A Very Hard Dilemma**

Harry looked dumbfounded. Without looking he was sure similar looks were on his friends faces, while Malfoy was wearing a look of utter contempt.

"Professor.." Harry began but was quickly cut off by Malfoy.

"There is no way in hell I am sharing a room with Potter", Malfoy spit out.

"Please professor, perhaps Malfoy and I could switch..." Ernie suggested.

"There will be no switching gentlemen. In all honesty it would do well to have some civility and cooperation between the two of you… I'm sorry but the decision is final."

Ron and Hermione were giving him sympathetic looks, but Harry could barely even register that fact. His world was crashing down around him. This was supposed to be his final year, a perfect year spent with friends and Ginny which would allow him to get the career he had always wanted. Not a forced to be spent at least in part with Draco Malfoy.

"Now if you would all follow me I will be showing you to your dormitories. You are still members of your individual houses of course, and do have access to those common rooms. The first room on the left of your hallway will be the eighth year common room which all of you have access to. You will still of course earn and lose house points for your respective houses..." McGonagall narrated as she led the group through the great hall and up several flights of moving stairs.

"Fuck." Harry murmured to Ron and Hermione in anguish. Ron patted him gently on the back.

"Foul language aside, I'm not thrilled with my rooming assignment either. But you know what I'm going to say Harry: we're just going to have to make the best of it." Hermione said grimly.

Once reaching the fourth floor McGonagall led them down to the end of the hallway reaching a door Harry had never really noticed before. On either side were two suits of armor with their lances crossed, barring entry. Harry noticed that both had several dents and cracks in their armor from the battle of Hogwarts. One was even missing his left arm from the shoulder down.

"Password", the two still figures intoned deeply.

"This is the entrance to your wing. You will give the password to the enchanted suits of armor. The current password is 'ex quattuor quorum unum'." At her words the statues moved their weapons and took a step away from each other, clearing the entry way.

McGonagall stepped inside, followed by her students. "Now the magic inside the hats I drew your names from has already assigned each pair to their dormitory where you will find your belongings have already been placed. Simply find the door inscribed with your names. Again, boys on the right, girls on the left. Here is your common room", she said as she motioned to the first entryway which had no door.

The students stepped inside to see a comfortable looking room with black couches and chairs surrounding a large fireplace, and desks and tables around the perimeter. Attached to the ceiling were hangings of all four houses.

"I expect you all to come together and act civilly no matter your house. Have a good evening", McGonagall finished as she exited the common room.

"Shall we go see the rooms then?" Ron asked.

Harry replied with a groan, "Let's all check out yours and Neville's. I want to spend the least amount of time possible with Malfoy. And I'm sure Hermione feels the same about her roommate."

"You boys can go do that. I on the other hand am going to try and make nice with Daphne."She turned to Ron who was shaking his head at the thought of any Slytherin ever being nice, and continued. "If you didn't notice she hardly seemed keen on heckling us on the train and she was choosing to read outside of class. Perhaps we share common interests."

Ron conceded but still had a bit of a sarcastic smile saying, "whatever Hermione. You tell me how that goes."

"I shall, and you will see that it is possible for people to get along when they can be mature, Ronald." Without kissing him she marched out of the room.

Ron sighed and said, "Girls. What can you do?"

Harry laughed his agreement and the two went to check out Ron's new abode.

Ron and Neville's room turned out to be the third door down, right next to the room Harry would be sharing with Draco. The inside looked a bit like a larger, more spread out dormitory. There were two of the standard Gryffindor four poster beds in opposite corners, and each side had a dresser and desk. In between the beds was a couch with a red and gold pattern. They also had their own bathroom, with a shower large enough to have a seat.

"Well I must say it's an improvement on cramped old Gryffindor tower", Ron said happily. Neville agreed looking impressed.

Harry, on the other hand, replied gloomily, "I'd much rather be cramped in Gryffindor tower than sharing a room with Malfoy... How am I going to sleep knowing he could be waiting for the opportunity to catch me unawares?"

Surprisingly it was Neville who responded, "I doubt that Harry. Malfoy's always been secretly afraid of you and now that you destroyed his master? He wouldn't dream of doing anything."

Harry accepted this at least. With a groan he looked at the time and decided he might as well get it over with. He bade his friends goodnight and walked out to the hallway.

He stopped to scowl at the gold plaque on his door which read "H. Potter & D. Malfoy". He steeled himself for the inevitable fight he was about to encounter and turned the knob.

He walked in the stopped abruptly at the sight that lay before him. Malfoy was bent over getting something out of his trunk. Wearing only a towel. His usually immaculate blonde hair was tousled and dripping water that was slowly cascading down the muscles under his smooth alabaster skin. When he heard the click of the door he straightened up and turned around to face Harry, revealing a skinny but not scrawny frame, with just a hint of definition in his arms and stomach. A small trail of blonde hair traveled downward from his bellybutton, disappearing into the towel. Following it with his eyes, it took Harry a moment to realize he was ogling his worst living enemy. Realizing this he immediately reddened and brought his gaze up to meet Malfoys, whose eyebrows were raised.

"I know I'm sexy Potter but if you don't mind I'd rather have you not staring at me while I change", he drawled with a smirk.

"Put some clothes on Malfoy," Harry muttered before turning away and getting a chance to study the dorm.

His room's layout was identical to his neighbors, with the exception of one Slytherin four-poster and a couch with a gold and silver design.

More pressing though was the internal battle he was having with himself over what had just occurred. Why had he reacted like that? First off he had seen plenty of guys shirtless before and it had never made him...he couldn't even bring himself to think the word horny. Secondly he was straight. As an arrow. He had the beautiful girlfriend to prove it. "The beautiful girlfriend who you've done nothing more than make out with" said a sly voice in his head. Blocking these thoughts he glanced over and saw that Malfoy was finally dressed.

Clearing his throat he said, "Alright Malfoy, seeing as neither of us wants to be in this situation but we have no way out of it, I think we should just agree to not speak to one another and do our best to avoid each other."

" We'll see. When you make it too easy to taunt you I simply can't resist." Harry fumed but said nothing. "For instance why is your face the color of Weasleys hair? And why has it been that way ever since you saw me half naked?" _Damn him_ Harry thought. He had noticed the very thing Harry was trying to convince himself hadn't actually happened.

"Just trying to hold myself back from hexing your ass Malfoy." Harry retorted through clenched teeth. "Want to see how well you stack up against the person who killed Voldemort?"

At the mention of his old master Malfoy visibly shook. Seizing the oppurtunity, Harry laughed. "Yeah I didn't think so."

"Whatever Potter, just don't go having any nightmares or fits or other bullshit tonight, I need my rest." And with that he slunk into his four-poster and closed the hangings, effectively cutting out any further conversation.

"Bastard." Harry muttered.

"I heard that scar-head. And I can assure you my bloodline is fucking fantastic." Came Malfoy's reply, muffled by the curtains.

Flipping him off although Malfoy couldn't see him, Harry unpacked his trunk and took off his clothes, pulling aside his own curtains and sighing contentedly after slipping in between the cool sheets.

_Fucking Malfoy _he thought angrily. Perhaps taking this a little to literally, he found himself mentally replaying what he had come across when he had entered his dorm. Only in his head, the bent over Draco Malfoy wasn't wearing a towel. And Harry had his fingers hooked in that luxurious blonde hair, anchoring him as his hard cock slid in and out of Malfoy's entrance.

Before he realized what he was doing, Harry had his actual hard cock in his hand, palming himself vigorously at the image in his mind's eye. He slid his hand over the pulsing head, collecting the precum that had formed with his finger. In his head, Draco was screaming his name as he bit and sucked the soft skin of Malfoy's back, bruising it and ruining the perfection, while at the same time plunging vigourously in and out of Malfoy's tight hole. Moaning into his pillow, cum raced through his fingers and got all over his once fresh sheets as his orgasm flooded all other senses.

Calming down, Harry cleaned himself and his bed with a whispered, "Scourgify", while at the same time considering what he just done in abject horror. He had just masturbated to the thought of having sex with Malfoy. And it had been so _so _hot. What was going on? He had never considered himself at all gay before, had never even considered the thought of what it would be like to be intimate with a member of his own gender.

Somehow he didn't think he would be getting that much sleep that night.

* * *

Across the country, in a London suburb, a covert gathering was taking place. In an underground room with no windows, twelve hooded figures sat cross legged on the floor in a perfect circle. The werelight cast ominous shadows on the dirt walls and floor. The groups meditative silence was punctuated by a mournful chant from the figure at the top of the circle. The language was indiscernible, either forgotten or else made up by the very group using it. Each member of the group added their voices to the chant and suddenly, the werelight was extinguished. The chanting intensified in volume, becoming frenzied until finally a faint purple glow could be seen forming a circle in the ground where the group sat. As soon as the floor began to glow the figures fell silent.

"Rise", the head figure said firmly. His congregation quickly obeyed and took a step back from the glowing circle. The twelve astrological symbols, glowing in the same fashion as the circle, were revealed in the floor, one in each of the spaces the figures had previously occupied.

Gasps of shock reverberated around the small space, the head figure smiled under his cloak. After all the plotting and planning, it was finally time. The circle was complete. He had succeeded where his parents, his ancestors, and the ancients had failed.

Soon, so very soon, the very earth would feel the presence of the cosmos societatis.

* * *

**Please review! I would really love some feedback, what you like, what you didn't like, what I could do better etc. Any kind of constructive criticism is strongly welcomed!**

**-fantomes**


End file.
